<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All I Want For Krismas is Wu by kimjibyung</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815443">All I Want For Krismas is Wu</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung'>kimjibyung</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas prompts, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjibyung/pseuds/kimjibyung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection from my tumblr from 2018, part of the Merry Krismas prompts I wrote for in celebration of the Christmas countdown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Day One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There'll be one prompt a day until Christmas day! There were two or three prompts that were left undone due to personal interference, I'll be writing for those too.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Ugly Sweaters</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I still don’t know why you insist on wearing that, you know my mom has the worst taste when it comes to clothes right?” Kris stated, he hated speaking that way about his mother, but when it came to fashion? She had the worst sense ever. And right now as his gaze raked over his boyfriend in the giant red sweater with the ugliest Santa face embroidered on it that he’d ever seen, it was more accurate than ever.</p><p>Junmyeon’s lips pursed into a pout, looking down at himself, he shrugged, “It’s a bit ugly but it’s a present she got for me, okay? And I love it, because it’s from your mother.” He decided to pull his favorite card in the relationship. Cutesy. He wrapped his arms around his tall boyfriend, his eyes practically sparkling as he looked up at Kris, a smile overtaking his lips, “And how could I refuse any of her gifts when she’s already given me the perfect gift right here?”</p><p>Kris rolled his eyes, but knew exactly what Junmyeon was doing. A grin tugging at his lips before he pressed his lips to the tip of Junmyeon’s nose, “You’re so cheesy. It’s still a hideous sweater. Take it off, please?”</p><p>Junmyeon shook his head, pulling away from Kris’s embrace to move over to the shopping bag on their bed, pulling out a similar red sweater in a bigger size. He bit his lip to hold back the wide grin at his boyfriend’s expression of horror as he presented the sweater to him. It was the same sweater, only in Kris’s size. “It’s for her Christmas party, we may as well match.”</p><p>If his eyes could’ve burned holes in the sweater, the ugly article of clothing would be a pile of dust, Kris glared at the ugly Santa face of the sweater before raising his gaze to the teasing glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. A thought popped in his eyes, his eyebrow raising slightly, “Fine, I’ll wear the same ugly sweater as you… I just hope you don’t mind if I rip yours off of you tonight when we get back home.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Day Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Who hung up the mistletoe?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What’s the point in hanging up one of those in the dorms anyway, the doorways are too small for two people to squeeze through,” Kyungsoo commented, watching Baekhyun pin the stems of the green plant up with a red ribbon tied around them. Mistletoe.</p><p>The brown haired male grinned back at Kyungsoo before stepping down from the chair to admire his decoration, he slung an arm around the black haired male. “It’s just for decoration, Kyungsoo, get in the Christmas spirit.”</p><p>Kyungsoo pushed Baekhyun off of him, pushing his glasses back up on the bridge of his nose, he turned back to the kitchen to rummage through the fridge for a soda, “You’ve already decorated the main room in every piece of Christmas stuff that you could find at the store, you didn’t need to add a mistletoe. Anyone walking into the main room would already vomit with the Christmas cheer.” He cracked open the soda to sip at it.</p><p>Baekhyun shrugged, eyeing his dongsaeng, “It’s the most wonderful time of the year, Kyungsoo, why wouldn’t I decorate everything? It’s just—”</p><p>“Yah, you saw me coming through—”</p><p>“Shut up, short-stuff—”</p><p>Junmyeon and Kris griped at each other as they tried to push through the doorway of the kitchen, sparking Baekhyun’s interest immediately. His eyes widened as he grinned, sending a wink to Kyungsoo.</p><p>“Hyungs! You’re under the mistletoe!” Baekhyun grabbed both Junmyeon and Kris’s arms, nodding towards the green stems hanging upside down over the doorway. He glanced between the two with a teasing smirk, “You know what that means!”</p><p>Kris and Junmyeon glared at the brown haired male before turning their glare towards the green plant. Kris rolled his eyes, Junmyeon sighed, while Baekhyun looked between the two, expectantly. “It’s nothing any different than what I heard the two of you doing last night.” Baekhyun paid no mind to the sounds of Kyungsoo sputtering his soda out everywhere behind them, the brunette grinned at the red shade tinting Junmyeon and Kris’s faces.</p><p>“Twenty won says that they won’t kiss,” Chanyeol’s deep voice filled the air, refraining from entering through the doorway, eyeing the mistletoe.</p><p>Baekhyun glared, releasing Junmyeon’s arm to point at the green plant, “They have to! Mistletoe rules! They have to kiss!” He held out his hand, “So go ahead and hand over that twenty won—” he paused when he glanced behind to Kris landing a small peck to Junmyeon’s lips. His eyes wide, his grin widening. “Told you!” He exclaimed to a bitter-faced Chanyeol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Day Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I'm freezing." / "You're freezing."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Do you ever wear anything other than your stupid sweaters in the winter?” Kris had to ask because the chattering of the shorter man’s teeth had filled the air around them for the last ten minutes as they stood outside on the sidewalk, waiting for the Christmas parade to start. “You’re freezing out here and yet instead of getting that big coat like I told you to, you decided on one of your big sweaters.” He reached out and patted Junmyeon’s rosy tinted cheek that was almost cold as ice.</p><p>Junmyeon glared up at him, his voice muffled by his thick scarf around his neck, “I’m sorry but I can’t be a gigantic walking furnace like you. Even if I had that big coat, I’d still be freezing.”</p><p>Kris rolled his eyes, taking the hand-warmers out of his coat pockets and slipping one into Junmyeon’s mitten before following suit with the other, “It still would’ve been better than just a sweater. Are you even wearing layers?” He cupped both Junmyeon’s mitten-clothed hands and breathed a puff of warmth against them, rubbing them to help warm them up with his hand-warmers.</p><p>“I <em>am</em> wearing layers,” Junmyeon insisted, cheeks flushing slightly at the gesture of Kris trying to warm up his hands. When Kris raised his gaze up from where he held Junmyeon’s hands to meet the shorter’s, his eyebrow raised at the teasing expression in the man’s eyes and the way the man’s bottom lip poked out in a pout over the top of the scarf. “My lips are cold too.”</p><p>Kris stared at them for a moment before his gaze drifted back up to meet Junmyeon’s eyes, “Too bad, you should’ve dressed warmer.” He let go of Junmyeon’s hands to stuff his own back into his coat pockets that were cool now that the hand-warmers weren’t in them. He stood back by Junmyeon’s side, completely ignoring the fact that Junmyeon was staring him down now with the biggest pout he could manage on his face. “Nope, not working.”</p><p>The sounds of the music and marching of the parade was getting closer, the parade was about to make its way down their area of the street. Kris, being the giant he was, could already see the first float of the parade whereas Junmyeon was forced to resort to standing on his tip-toes just to catch a slight glimpse of it. Eventually he gave up.</p><p>His hands were warmer now but with the small gusts of wind that kept coming and going, it still left him with a chill. He shivered, lip poking out again as he looked up at Kris, “I’m still freezing.”</p><p>Kris gave him a side glance, finally a small smile started tugging at his lips, one that he tried to fight back but when he saw that pout again, he couldn’t help the grin and soft laugh that escaped his lips. “Of course,” he tried to glare the shorter male, but it was failing with the smile that was still on his face, “you only wore a sweater.”</p><p>Junmyeon was about to complain again but Kris unbuttoning his own coat had him pausing. The taller man moved behind him, opening his coat up and pulling Junmyeon back against his chest, wrapping his coat around the shorter man. And oh, yeah, Junmyeon was right, Kris? He was a giant human furnace because the heat engulfing him now was finally thawing him out. Even with the wind blowing, he was warming up and content now.</p><p>Kris’s chin came to rest on top of Junmyeon’s head, his voice mumbling, “You need to dress warmer.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Day Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Christmas Tree Lights</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thin wire was wrapped around his ankles, leading up to his waist where they wrapped around his hips once, twice, three times, before securing his wrists to his front side, then led up to his neck, wrapping loosely around once before the wire ended at the wall-socket where he was sat up against the wall. He was clothed in only his Christmas boxers, an assortment of ornaments were the design. Hanging from his mouth was the stocking that Chanyeol had taken the liberty of stuffing in there after the tall man finished stringing him up.</p><p>“You ready, hyung?” Chanyeol teased, his finger was at the switch, ready to turn on the lights. “Baekhyun, cut the lights off. This is a surprise for Junmyeon hyung.”</p><p>The shorter male turned off with the lights in the room with a grin on his face, just as Chanyeol turned on the switch of the lights, multiple colors cascaded across Kris’s body, lighting up and illuminating brightly in the dark room now.</p><p>“Wow, you’re so pretty now in the Christmas tree lights, Kris hyung,” Baekhyun’s voice in the dark commented.</p><p>Chanyeol laughed, “He is, too bad his nipples weren’t pierced, he could’ve had Christmas ornaments hanging from those.”</p><p>“You could’ve slipped one in his ears, they’re pierced.”</p><p>“Well…” Chanyeol hummed, shaking his head, looking down at his phone in the dark, “Maybe next time. Let’s get out of here, Junmyeon hyung will be here any minute and see what Santa left him.”</p><p>Baekhyun and Chanyeol exited the room while Kris looked down at himself in the dark, seeing the different colored lights tied around him. The whole ordeal was confusing at first especially when Chanyeol and Baekhyun had approached him with a whole box of Christmas tree lights. He’d assumed that they were going to ask him to help them put them on the tree, he didn’t expect them to ask him if they could decorate him for Junmyeon.</p><p>Apparently during the drawing of names for their secret Santa game, Junmyeon’s note which was tucked into the stocking that was hanging from his mouth along with the bunny plushie, had Kris's name written on it first. And then it was scratched out and the '<em>bunny plushie</em>' was written under it. Baekhyun was the one that drew Junmyeon’s name, and he formulated the plan.</p><p>Kris knew that the leader of the group had some kind of feelings for Kris, but he didn’t know it was something of this level. Kris didn’t have any objections to the idea either, if the feelings that Junmyeon had for him weren’t what Kris, Baekhyun, and even Chanyeol thought they were, it could all be passed off as a joke, but if the feelings were what they thought, well, tonight was going to be the first step towards something more. Either way, Kris didn’t mind. He was more than willing to take whatever Junmyeon wanted to give, and he was more than willing to keep his own feelings contained if Junmyeon didn’t want anything.</p><p>He would get his answer soon when Junmyeon stepped through the door to his room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Day Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Decorations</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baba, can you help me put the decorations on the top of the tree?” The young five year old asked, arms stretched upwards towards the top of the tree. In his hands was a string of gold and silver shiny garland. A box was on the floor beside him that was half-full of ornaments, whereas the other half from the box was already decorating the lower half of the tree that he could reach.</p><p>Yifan picked up his son and held him up to place the garland around the tree, selecting branches to string the garland around, “Appa’s going to be so proud of his baby for decorating the whole tree himself.”</p><p>Sehun glanced back at his father, grinning, as he finished up placing the garland on the tree, “But you helped me, Baba!”</p><p>“I only <em>helped</em>, you decided where to put all the decorations. And even the lighting,” Yifan replied, letting the boy back down on the floor to pick through the decorations before grabbing which ones he wanted to hang up next. He picked up Sehun again when he filled his arms with the ornaments he wanted to place at the top of the tree. “Are you going to put the angel or the star at the top of the tree?” Yifan glanced down at the box of decorations to spot the large angel and the silver star that they’d used the year before on the tree.</p><p>The little boy looked down at the box too and frowned, “I don’t want to put either of them at the top of the tree… can we put a bunny at the top of the tree? Appa likes bunnies.”</p><p>Yifan hummed, they didn’t have a bunny to put at the top of the tree. But while it wasn’t an actual decoration for a tree, he did have an idea to satisfy his son. “Go get one of your favorite plushies and we’ll make something work to have a bunny at the top of the tree.” He put Sehun down and watched as the little boy ran off towards his direction of his room.</p><p>Yifan went to the kitchen and rummaged through one of the drawers to find some string before coming back to the living room where the tree was. Sehun was coming back into the room just as he stepped up to the tree, in his hands, his favorite baby blue bunny plushie. He held up the bunny to his father and watched as Yifan went about tying the bunny up to the top of the tree. The bunny sitting on top of it with the help of the string to keep it in place.</p><p>“Yay!” Sehun exclaimed with a grin once his father stepped back from the tree, “Now the tree is perfect, Baba, thank you!” He wrapped his arms around Yifan’s leg, hugging him.</p><p>Yifan ruffled Sehun’s hair, “You’re welcome. I bet Appa’s going to love it.”</p><p>“I hope so. I wish we had more bunny decorations to put on the tree.”</p><p>Yifan hummed, “We might be able to find more for the tree next year, yeah?” He glanced down at his watch, “How about we watch some Frosty the Snowman until Appa gets here? He’ll be coming home in another hour and a half.”</p><p>“Okay! Can we have hot cocoa too?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p> </p><p>Later that evening when Junmyeon finally made it home after a long eight hours of chasing kids around the playground and trying to keep a handful of them from eating paste in class, he finally trudged through his front door, exhausted. He thought it was odd that he wasn’t greeted by the sound of running feet on the hardwood floor nor his husband’s voice coming from an area of the house. He toed off his shoes and left them in the shoe shelf, shedding off his coat and scarf to hang up before making his way through the house to find out where his family was. He could hear the television on, the noises being the only thing to fill the air.</p><p>When he made his way into the living room, he saw the television on, the credits scrolling while Frosty The Snowman’s song played in the background. The Christmas tree was lit up and all decorated, and on the couch beside the tree, cuddled up together was his husband and their son, snoozing away under the small throw that usually stayed splayed across the couch. A soft smile made its way across his face before he turned his gaze back to the tree, knowing who exactly decorated the tree. He couldn’t stop the grin spreading across his face when his gaze trailed up to the bunny that was seated on top of the tree.</p><p>It really was beginning to look a lot like Christmas. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Day Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I happen to make very good hot chocolate."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been three months since Kris and Junmyeon had started dating. They’ve shared kisses, hugs, and small touches, but nothing more than that. Honestly, Junmyeon was ready, and Kris was ready, but the circumstances never seemed to work out for either of them to take the next step. Junmyeon’s schedule was always hectic, getting called into work any time of the day or night due. He was a doctor, and Kris was an understandable boyfriend that supported his lover the best he could. And Kris also had things that came up. The two were understanding when it came to each other’s separate lives.</p><p>But the itch was there, the yearning was there, and the need for something more was definitely making itself known with the longer the kisses lasted, the tighter the hugs became, and the braver the hands moved when it came to sensitive areas of the body. But everything was almost always interrupted by Junmyeon’s work phone going off or Kris’s cell phone beeping with a text.</p><p>So reluctantly the two had to part lips, part touches, and part ways as they were forced to return to their own lives. The thought of one another was still there, the lingering scents, the ghost-touches of where their hands had stroked across still felt, despite them being back in their own environment.</p><p>Kris was in his studio working with the production of the new artist that had just been signed onto the label when he received the text.</p><p>
  <em>‘Can you ask off for this weekend?’</em>
</p><p>The weekend was three days away, it was Tuesday. He had plenty of time to wrap up everything and then put in a request with the management for two days off. The artist in the booth just went off key when he was about to text back, he wanted to growl in frustration but put on his best poker face as he flicked on the microphone and stopped the track from playing.</p><p>“Take it from the top again. Your voice keeps breaking,” he stated, casting a glance towards the artist behind the glass before flicking off of the microphone and then restarting the music. His fingers signaling when the artist could start again.</p><p>He glanced back down at his phone, throwing a small glance towards the calendar on the wall and failing to realize until that moment that Christmas that very weekend. He couldn’t believe he’d been so caught up in work that he failed to realize the changing of seasons or even the holidays that were vastly approaching. The only thing he did notice was that the weather was colder and he had to resort to putting on a heavy jacket when he went out of the house now.</p><p>Fuck, he needed to get his head back on right.</p><p>Yes, he needed this weekend to recuperate. Preferably with the amazing man he’d started a relationship with.</p><p>
  <em>‘I can, Christmas is this weekend… I’m ashamed to say that I only noticed that fact now. :( :(’</em>
</p><p>Kris turned back to the booth, having been absentmindedly listening to the artist singing and nothing so far had sounded bad enough to have him cutting it and telling them to redo so as he hummed along with the music playing, he watched the artist. He threw a glance at the artist’s manger and saw the man punching in a text on his own phone, so the manger probably hadn’t been paying attention either.</p><p>Another text came through, making Kris’s phone buzz.</p><p>
  <em>‘…you forgot about Christmas? What kind of monster are you?’</em>
</p><p>Kris stared at the text for a moment with a small smile before chuckling to himself and was about to reply to it but another text quickly came through.</p><p>
  <em>‘You’re coming over to my house for Christmas then, I always take Christmas eve and Christmas day off from the hospital, and am completely unreachable the entire forty-eight hours, so we’ll have no disturbances. ;) And I’m sure Santa will drop you off a present at my house.’</em>
</p><p>Gulping, Kris’s eyes widened as he read over that message. He had a good idea what this weekend would contain. Especially with no interruptions. He’d make sure to let his manager know that he wasn’t to be disturbed either. This weekend was the weekend that he would finally get to have all of the precious man that he was pretty confident that he’d fallen for over the last three months.</p><p>His thumb hovered over the REPLY button for a moment before he bit his bottom lip and typed out,<em> ‘Should I bring anything then?</em>’</p><p>A present? Something that Junmyeon liked? Something to eat? Some ingredients to make something? Condom? Lube? …handcuffs?</p><p>He shook that thought from his head. The image of Junmyeon withering on his bedsheets with his hands cuffed above his head and that face of his scrunched up in pleasure was not something he should be thinking about while trying to record this artist’s tracks.</p><p><em>‘Just yourself,’</em> the text came through, helping him shake those thoughts. <em>‘I’ve got enough food and we can have cookies, snacks to nibble on, and I happen to make very good hot chocolate. Anything extra, we’ll go from there.’</em></p><p>Kris wanted to groan, that first half of the text could’ve been perceived as something else, but leave it to Junmyeon to turn the thought into something innocent with the thought of cookies and hot chocolate. God, it’s been ages since Kris has hot chocolate. The last time he can recall having it was when he was still living with his mother and he was about twelve or thirteen?</p><p>He’d be more than willing to try Junmyeon’s hot chocolate and maybe even home-baked cookies?</p><p>He smiled to himself as he sent out the next text before turning back to pay more attention to the artist still in the booth just as the song was starting to come to an end.</p><p>
  <em>‘Sounds good to me… you can remind me what Christmas is all about too. ;)’</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Day Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “I’m sorry we can’t spend the holidays together.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It wasn’t a rarity that Yifan spent most of his time away from home due to work. He was a business man and had to travel to most cities and even countries to discuss new contracts and new arrangements about the construction of new industrial plants. In the beginning of his career, Yifan loved it. He loved getting to see the world, he loved seeing the different places. But shortly after his career had him settling in one certain city in South Korea for almost a year while the current contract was in the works, he had fallen head over heels for a certain short black haired male with the cutest smile and the prettiest pair of eyes he’d ever seen.</p><p>The man happened to bump into him one day in a coffee shop, spilling the warm drink onto both of them, and during their little clean-up, Yifan was almost too caught up in admiring the beauty of this man to even remember that he had a ten o’clock meeting with the construction manager that morning. In a dash and several more apologies, Yifan hurried out of the coffee shop with a phone number and a name.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Kim Junmyeon.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>xxx-xxxx</em>
  </b>
</p><p>And then with that little note of paper, it grew into what it was now. Six months into dating, the two were head over heels for one another, within the seventh month, they tied the knot, and then spent the rest of the year that Yifan had in Seoul together. It was hard to part ways with the man once it came to his job calling him away to another city, but with a kiss to his husband’s lips and the new changes he made to his schedule, he would be back within two weeks. And he was.</p><p>He was well into his career now so he could make the calls of what jobs he wanted to take and what he gave off to one of his colleagues to take care of. And since he was a married man now, he had to make time for his husband. And he did. As best as he could.</p><p>It failed every now and then, and the need to have him in certain places for certain extended amounts of time, it was inevitable sometimes. But nothing that Junmyeon wasn’t completely understanding about. They still were in touch, texting, calling, and even facetiming with one another every night before they retired to bed.</p><p>But moments like this one, after having one of the acting mangers over the project call out due to his wife’s pregnancy, Yifan was forced to leave his home with Junmyeon during his winter vacation to work out the details in the US this time.</p><p>It was coming up on Christmas, and Yifan knew he wouldn’t be able to make it home before the holiday. He’d spent the entire thirty minutes after receiving the call about the manager, apologizing to Junmyeon over and over. And then before he boarded the plane, he apologized even more. They had plans, they wanted to spend this time together to make up for the absence throughout the year, but as they say, duty calls.</p><p>“Yifan, it’s fine, we’ve been through this before. Next year, we can try to spend Christmas together again,” Junmyeon smiled, pecking the man’s lips before handing Yifan the other luggage bag.</p><p>Yifan’s expression was still disappointed, “But… I really wanted to spend the holidays with you. We had everything planned and—”</p><p>Junmyeon cupped the man’s face, “We’ll have plenty more holidays to spend together, this is just one. I’m not angry with you over this, okay? Stop looking like a kicked puppy.” He pressed his lips to Yifan’s again. “Go and come back to me, yeah?”</p><p>Yifan nodded, pressing for another kiss, saddened that his plans of being cuddled up with this beautiful creature by a warm fire and exchanging lazy kisses as the day goes by them was ruined. “I love you, Jun. I’m sorry we can’t spend the holidays together…”</p><p>Junmyeon patted the man’s cheek, watching Yifan’s lips start to form a pout, “I know, but this is just one holidays, many more to come. I love you too.” He couldn’t resist stealing another kiss just as the announcement for the boarding of the plane sounded over the intercom. “You need to go before you miss your plane. I’ll be right here waiting for you when you come back, okay?”</p><p>Yifan wanted to cry when Junmyeon’s hand fell from his cheek, but with the soft smile on the man’s face, he returned it, nodding his head. “Okay, I’ll call you tonight as soon as I land.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Day Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Eggnog</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris shouldn’t have been surprised by the outcome of the Christmas party. Baekhyun and Jongdae were hanging around the drink table far too much to be deemed anything but innocent. So when Junmyeon chugged his fifth cup of eggnog and started getting a bit more touchy-feely, he already knew who the culprits were for spiking the winter beverage.</p><p>It was a bit of a struggle to keep Junmyeon from sucking a hickey onto Kris’s neck before the end of the party, but he’d successfully came away, mark-free. He kept a tight hold around his short boyfriend, mostly to keep Baekhyun and Jongdae from dragging him to the small platform and joining their karaoke. Junmyeon still sung into Kris’s ear most of the lyrics, they were a bit slurred and a bit off pitched, but he still sang along with the music.</p><p>Once the party had ended and everyone started heading home, Junmyeon was sagging in Kris’s hold as he made it to the car. He settled the shorter male into the passenger seat, buckled him up, and pressed a kiss to the man’s temple before heading to the driver’s side. Glancing over at his boyfriend that was already snoozing against the car window, he believed he should’ve taken the eggnog away before it took its hold on Junmyeon, but Christmas only comes once a year.</p><p>What’s the harm in a little holiday cheer?</p><p>He reached over to grasp Junmyeon’s hand and intertwined their fingers as they started down the highway, back to their apartment. “Merry Christmas, Junmyeon,” he placed a kiss to the back of the man’s hand. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Day Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Tradition</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Major character death, I'm so sorry for this.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Every year since Sehun could remember, around Christmas time, there was one ornament that always came out of storage and was placed as the centerpiece for the mantel above the fireplace. He always thought it was the oddest thing to have out during this festive time of the year since it didn’t seem to match everything else, but without fail, every year at the first of December, his Appa put it in the exact location every time.</p><p>It was a decorative plate that was the brightest shade of green that he’d ever seen, the kind of green that did not match any of the other Christmas decorations, it was a bright jade color. And the two figures that decorated them in a soft silver color were a phoenix on one side and a dragon on the other. Which to the young Sehun, he thought was odd, Christmas wasn’t about a phoenix nor a dragon, so he wondered why his Appa placed it on the mantel.</p><p>The only reason he figured was because his Baba was Chinese, maybe that was the reason for the dragon part of it? Maybe it was part of a Chinese Christmas, he didn’t know. He was Korean, like his Appa, so obviously, he wouldn’t know about that kind of tradition… if it was even a tradition.</p><p>But every year without fail, on December the first, it made its way up on the mantel.</p><p>Several years later, after he’d grown up and was nearing his twenty-fourth, he had returned home for the month of December, to spend the whole month with his Baba on his Christmas break from college. It had been three years since that dreadful time where he’d lost his Appa to a car wreck, and he tried to spend as much time as he could with his Baba to keep his mind off the loss of the man.</p><p>And just like every other year, on the first day of December, they were starting to decorate the house for the holiday season, he was busy decorating the tree with all the new and old ornaments that they’d had in storage and just bought, while his father was going through the other boxes of Christmas decorations, setting things up here and there. A snow angel here, some star ornaments there, and then he got the box of decorations that went above the fireplace. In the background was one of the old Christmas carols coming from the radio.</p><p>Sehun watched his Baba every now and then put things in place, and then when he got the centerpiece that his Appa always put in the middle of the mantel, he noticed the way that his Baba paused once he’d lifted the bright green ornament up. Just staring at it, his hand brushing over the phoenix part of the decoration.</p><p>“Baba… I feel like my question is long overdue, but… what does that ornament mean?” Sehun asked, stepping away from the tree and stepping up beside his father, looking at the decoration, and noticing the way that his father’s hand stayed on the phoenix.</p><p>There was a bit of a pause before the older man answered, and Sehun saw the way the man’s neck bobbed and heard the sniffle before his gaze found that his Baba’s eyes were watering up. The man cleared his throat, casting Sehun a watery smile, “It did look a bit out of place all these years, didn’t it?”</p><p>Sehun hesitated but nodded, “It did… the green doesn’t match any of the other decorations… and I don’t think there’s any Christmas stories of a phoenix or a dragon. Did… Appa just like those two things as the reason why he always put it up for Christmas?”</p><p>Yifan laughed softly, shaking his head, “No, your Appa liked bunnies, which is the reason why most of the ornaments for the tree and the tree topper is bunnies.” He glanced at the multiple bunnies decorations on the tree… Sehun liked bunnies so he figured it was because of him when he was growing up, and he did know that his Appa liked bunnies too… he just didn’t think his father was crazy about them like that.</p><p>“Then why did he put this up?” Sehun asked, turning his gaze back to the green ornament.</p><p>“This was a gift from my mother for our wedding anniversary,” his Baba replied. “You know our wedding anniversary and your Appa decided the first year after we were married to put it up in celebration of it.”</p><p>Sehun knew his parents had picked Christmas day to get married, but after finding out that information, wouldn’t it have been better to leave it up all year long? But then again, he glanced back at the mantel above the fireplace and realized that the reason that it wasn’t there throughout the rest of the year was due to the bunny plushie that Appa told him that Baba had gotten him the first Christmas. It was the only time of the year that Appa would take down his bunny plushie and put up this bright green ornament.</p><p>“He told me the first year after we got married that we could celebrate our marriage the whole month of December, which is why he put it up during this time of the year. It just became tradition after that.”</p><p>Sehun hummed, “But why a dragon and a phoenix?”</p><p>His Baba took a shaky breath, “It means yin and yang. The dragon is the yang and the phoenix is the yin. It’s a symbol of everlasting love… which is what I feel for your Appa… despite him being gone now.”</p><p>Sehun stared at the way that his Baba’s hand caressed the phoenix, it was obvious who his Baba had considered the yin in the marriage to be. And to hear the way his Baba say that he still loved his Appa, he knew the man missed his husband greatly. Sehun missed having his Appa too, it was hard the first Christmas after the man had died. The two spent of it trying to bit back tears during any celebration they had, because no matter how much they tried to get through it, it was obvious that something was missing. <em>Someone</em> was missing.</p><p>Even now. There was still someone missing.</p><p>“I’m…” Sehun willed the wateriness of his eyes away, “I’m sure Appa sends his everlasting love to you still, Baba.” He smiled softly, placing his hand over his Baba’s on the phoenix.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Day Ten</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "You'd look good in a Santa hat."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Christmas eve, it was snowing outside, the space heater in the room warmed up every inch of space inside, the blankets were warm and cozy, and it was just the two of them in the entire dorm. No interruptions, no dongsaeng coming in, or pounding on the door until someone finally answered, nothing. No mangers bothering them, they were all off with their families for the holiday, and then the other members were off celebrating with their own families. Junmyeon had scheduled his family gathering for tomorrow and intended to drag Yifan with him since the man couldn’t make it back to China to join his mother for Christmas.</p><p>So the two of them had the whole night to themselves.</p><p>And despite having a family event to go to the next day, it didn’t stop Yifan from stringing Junmyeon’s body in a string of Christmas lights, pinning him to the bed, a Rudolph nose in his mouth as a makeshift gag, the rest of his body was unclothed, pale skin lit up in different colors. His wrists were bound with a string of sparkling garland, wrapped together above his head, matching the garland that was wrapped around his ankles, and wrapped loosely around the standing member against his stomach, and on top of his head was a Santa hat.</p><p>“I knew you’d look good in a Santa hat,” Yifan grinned, reaching up to fix the hat on top of Junmyeon’s head.</p><p>The man glared at him, tonguing out the red nose that was a makeshift gag, “You know… when you said that earlier, I didn’t think you meant <em>this</em>.”</p><p>Yifan chuckled, pressing a small kiss to Junmyeon’s nose, “Are you complaining?” His lips coming to connect with Junmyeon’s neck, sucking at the spot that he knew would have Junmyeon melting into the bed.</p><p>Junmyeon bit his lip to keep from moaning, toes curling as that tongue ran over his skin, “I’m… I’m going to kill you if you tell Chanyeol or anyone about this… fuck, Yifan.”</p><p>The man pulled back, pecking at Junmyeon’s lips, “I won’t say anything to anyone about you allowing me to wrap you up in Christmas lights, stick you in a Santa hat, or wrap your dick up in garland… not a word will be breathed from me.” Yifan grinned down at Junmyeon’s glare before reaching for his phone from the bedside table. “You’re my Christmas present, why wouldn’t I brag about it?”</p><p>“Yifan!” Junmyeon shouted, turning his face away from the flash on the phone from Yifan snapping a picture. “I really will kill you if you show anyone that.”</p><p>Yifan turned the phone to show Junmyeon the picture, reaching down to cup Junmyeon’s face, connecting their gazes, “No one is that special be privileged to see you like this. You’re mine, my Christmas present.” With that, he pressed his lips back to Junmyeon’s, slipping his tongue into the man’s mouth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Day Eleven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Candy Cane</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon had some of the plushiest lips that Kris had ever seen. They were plump, they were a soft pink on most occasions, and then on the rare occasion after too much lip balm, or too much licking his lips, they were a dark shade. They were also the perfect weapon when it came to something that the man wanted, because he would pucker them up, forming them into a small pout, and then came those eyes that seemed like the human version of a pair of puppy eyes.</p><p>Kris was weak for that face. And those lips.</p><p>He liked watching those lips move when the man talked, when the man smiled or frowned, or pouted, or when the man absentmindedly chewed on his chopsticks.</p><p>And right now? The man was seated on the couch in the living room, a manga book in his lap, Christmas music in the background playing, the tree was lit up, it looked like the perfect Hallmark movie scene in the dorm.</p><p>The only thing that made it seem not so innocent was the way that Junmyeon’s lips were curled around the bottom of a candy cane, suckling and licking it every now and then. He nibbled at it every so often but kept pulling it to and from his lips, Kris could even see the sticky residue being left behind on the man’s lips, coating it in a red color.</p><p>Kris had entered the room to flip on the television and seat himself beside Junmyeon on the couch, but once he’d stepped through the doorway and saw the way the man was sucking on the candy cane, he froze. His eyes glued to those lips moving up and down the candy cane, the stickiness of the candy, the soft scent of peppermint filling the air. Everything had Kris gulping hard and feeling everything rushing downwards, leaving him with several dirty thoughts going through his head.</p><p>Then that candy cane made a popping noise when Junmyeon pulled it from his lips, his voice filling Kris’s ears, “Are you going to stand there all day?”</p><p>The look on Junmyeon’s face was nothing but innocence, it was like the man didn’t know the affect his lips, his joy of eating the candy cane, or what his actions were causing Kris. And he probably didn’t, Kris concluded.</p><p>Kris’s eyes moved from Junmyeon’s lips up to the man’s eyes, and the man must’ve noticed the heat in Kris’s eyes because they seemed like they darkened, he saw the man’s eyes flick downwards and Kris was pretty sure he wasn’t hard, there wasn’t a tent in his pants, but he didn’t want to make the mistake of glancing downwards to make sure. But from the sudden glint that Junmyeon had in his eyes, he must’ve been.</p><p>The curling of those lips into a teasing smile… yeah, he must’ve been.</p><p>Junmyeon didn’t say anything yet, sliding the candy cane back between his lips, slowly, making a show of letting his tongue run along the underside of it, before pulling it from his mouth again, “Mine or yours? Xiumin is still here… so you’re going to have to be quiet.”</p><p>And Kris was sure he’d find something to keep him quiet… maybe another candy cane of his own would…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Day Twelve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "What if I'm on the naughty list? Do I get anything?"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon was driving Kris crazy the last three miles through the city as his boyfriend sat in the passenger seat of his car, singing along with the Christmas carols on the radio. He did love hearing his boyfriend sing, yeah, but Junmyeon exaggerated some lyrics a bit much, his tone going up or down. And if he had to hear three more versions of Rudolph the Red Rose Reindeer one more time, he going to rip the radio out of the car.</p><p>Right now? Santa Claus Is Coming To Town.</p><p>“Oh, you better watch out, you better not cry, you better not pout, I’m telling you why,” Junmyeon sang, grinning over at Kris, almost enjoying Kris’s annoyance, “Cause Santa Claus is coming to town.” He poked Kris’s cheek, to which Kris tried to snap at his finger. “He’s making a list, he’s checking it twice, he’s going to find out who’s naughty or nice…” the lyrics continued in the background but Junmyeon stopped singing for a moment, his eyes wide.</p><p>That confused Kris, he was curious as to why his boyfriend stopped singing, “Wha—”</p><p>“What if I’m on the naughty list this year, Kris?” His eyes were wide, concerned, serious, “Do I get <em>anything</em> for Christmas?”</p><p>Kris stared at the man for a moment before having to turn back to the road, grateful there was no traffic on the other side or in front of them, and grateful that he had not swerved in the road. He was wondering where this question was going, because with Junmyeon, it could end up in some silly pun joke that only the man, himself, found funny, or something dirty, to which Kris was not against, or it could’ve just been a trick to find something to whine about to Kris.</p><p>He hesitated, “Well… do you think you’ve been naughty this year?” He threw a glance at the man to see him nibbling on his bottom lip in thought before turning back to the road.</p><p>“Hmm…” Junmyeon hummed, trying to think of what he might’ve done to be considered ‘bad’ by Santa. “I did trip up Chanyeol the other day in the office. He was being an annoying dumbass with his casual pranks that he pulls and I saw the opportunity to trip him… and I did. Would that count?”</p><p>Kris had to refrain from laughing because the mental image of that was a bit comical, but he knew how Chanyeol was with his pranks, and the fact that Junmyeon did what he did, it was honestly just payback. He shrugged, then shook his head, “I don’t think so. I think Santa would see that as something well deserved for Chanyeol. You just did him a favor, he won’t have to deliver so much coal to him now.”</p><p>Kris felt a bit dumb now that he said that. They were both in their early thirties and here they were talking about Santa as if the old fat white haired man was real.</p><p>“True…” Junmyeon trailed off, tapping at his chin in thought, “Oh! Earlier this year, I did hit Sehun on the head… oh wait, that was an accident.” He hummed, it was silent in the car for a few minutes before he sighed, “I can’t think of anything… but I know I did some bad things throughout the year.”</p><p>Coming to a stop at the red light, Kris glanced over at Junmyeon, “Well, while we’re shopping for the guys today, you can be thinking of whatever you think you might’ve done to end up on the naughty line… then tonight when we get back home, you can sit on my lap and tell me, and I’ll decide whether or not you’re on the naughty list.”</p><p>Junmyeon cracked a grin at that, “But you’re not Santa.”</p><p>Kris’s smile reflected Junmyeon’s, “I’m sure I can find a fake beard and a Santa hat at the store.”</p><p>“In that case, what are you going to do if I am on the naughty list? What do I get then?”</p><p>Kris shrugged, “I’m not in the position to give you a bag of coal for Christmas, I’m not sure where we’d even find any…” he threw a smirk at Junmyeon, “But I’m sure you can get a spanking or two for any naughty things you might’ve done.”</p><p>The sight of Junmyeon’s bottom lip getting caught by his top teeth while his gaze fell to Kris’s hands that were on the steering wheel was almost enough for Kris to want to cancel their shopping and get to the bottom of this naughty or nice thing <em>now</em>.</p><p>Junmyeon cleared his throat, “With those hands, go easy on me, okay, Santa?”</p><p>Kris grinned, reaching over to intertwine their hands together, turning back to the road as the light turned green, “We’ll see.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Day Thirteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "I can't reach the top of the tree."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Junmyeon was busy in the kitchen, fixing a late brunch since they decided to sleep so late that morning. School had been cancelled, the roads and streets were covered in almost five inches of snow, and it was too hard to climb out of the bed, especially when all through the night, him and his husband were joined by all five of their children. Their bed… wasn’t that big, honestly, but they somehow managed to fit everyone under the blankets and so he spent most of the night having one child cuddled up to him and another child kicking him every so often.</p><p>But right now, while he was busy in the kitchen, listening to Sehun’s baby babbling from his high chair, his husband and the rest of the kids were out getting a Christmas tree… from their own backyard. Kris had the genius idea to plant one earlier that year just for that sole reason. Junmyeon was a bit hesitant but the four screaming kids that cheered on the idea gave him pause from expressing his uncertainty.</p><p>Just as he had finished scrambling up the eggs and flipping the last pancake to put on top of the stack that were on the counter, he and Sehun both turned their heads towards the doorway when they heard the front door open. He heard the voices and the stomping of their feet before two little black haired children appeared in the doorway, Chanyeol and Baekhyun. Both grinning, snow covering their coats and boots, as both of them started talking over each other about the big tree that their Baba got.</p><p>Junmyeon tried to listen to both of them before shushing them, “You two can tell me more about it after you get out of those coats and boots. Go and tell your brothers to do the same and wash up, breakfast is finished.”</p><p>Once those two ran out of the room, Junmyeon went to set the table, dropping a small kiss to the top of Sehun’s head as he passed by him. After he finished the plating, he picked up the baby and walked to the living area where he saw his husband attempting to set the tree upright. The top of the tree brushing against the ceiling.</p><p>“Baba,” Sehun called, reaching out towards his father. It was one of the few words that the baby could already pronounce, along with Appa.</p><p>Kris looked back at them, smiling at Sehun before looking at Junmyeon, shrugging sheepishly, “It was bigger than I thought. Even I can’t reach the top of the tree this year.”</p><p>Once he got the tree to stand upright, securing the base of it on the floor, he stepped back and towards Junmyeon to admire it. It was a bit wet with snow, light dustings here and there remained on the tree. But it was a healthy green color and it definitely filled the corner of the living area.</p><p>“So what do you think?” Kris asked, kissing the top of Junmyeon’s head before placing one on top of Sehun’s.</p><p>“It’s pretty,” Junmyeon replied, reaching over to tug at Kris’s gloves, “The kids will love decorating after breakfast. Go ahead and get washed up, I’ve got breakfast ready.”</p><p>Kris slipped off his glove, pausing before tugging the other off to cup Junmyeon’s face and bring their lips together for a small kiss. “Will do, I love you.”</p><p>Junmyeon pressed for another kiss, “I love you too.”</p><p>“Baba!” And before Kris could slip away, he had to press another kiss to the top of Sehun’s head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Day Fourteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Christmas Carols</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two music teachers were seated in the music room together, going through different Christmas carols for the children to sing at the Christmas play that year. It was scheduled for the last day of school before winter break and they were trying to find songs that weren’t overplayed but still enjoyable. The grade level was for the fourth and fifth graders so the children were older than the last Christmas play they had. Which consisted of kindergarteners. And while it did fail horribly, the children were cute enough to send the audience of parents and guardians into such a laughing fit that everyone left there feeling oddly satisfied.</p><p>Junmyeon still cracks up at it when he looks back on that performance. Yifan was a bit embarrassed but he did crack a grin especially as one kid kept singing everything off-key and then another one seemed to be fumbling over the words. (Although the way that Yifan remembers it, he couldn’t stop his grin at seeing the way that Junmyeon was killing over with laughter. It wasn’t just the kids, it was Junmyeon’s laughter.)</p><p>That’s why the two were trying to figure out what kind of songs would be good for this year, because after murdering Rudolph The Red Nose Reindeer, they didn’t want to make another murder scene of another song.</p><p>“I’m not sure, Mr. Kim, the playlist is kind of limited for Christmas carols. There’s the religious carols, there’s the Santa carols, and then there’s the love carols,” Yifan stated, flipping through the music sheets, looking over the titles as he categorized them.</p><p>Junmyeon shrugged, picking up one stack that Yifan had laid out, (their fingers brushing against each other, Yifan tried not to squirm) skimming over the titles, “Any of those would be good, if we don’t include, at least, one of the religious carols then we’ll never hear the end of it from certain groups, and then it won’t be as Christmasy if there’s not one Santa carol.”</p><p>Yifan glanced at the other stack, “And the love ones?” (His voice didn’t crack, he was sure it didn’t.)</p><p>“As long as <em>Baby, It’s Cold Outside</em> isn’t one of them, Mr. Wu, then I’m fine,” Junmyeon threw the man a glance.</p><p>Just as Yifan flipped through to find that one particular song to discard it completely, the sudden lyric filled the room in the form of a loud but relatively nice sounding voice, “But baby, it’s cold outside…” In the doorway was Kim Jongdae, the art teacher, carrying a grin that seemed to widen upon noticing the scowl from Junmyeon’s directed at him.</p><p>“Shut up, Mr. Kim.”</p><p>Jongdae batted his eyelids, singing again, “But baby, it’s cold outside.”</p><p>“Is that the only line you know?” Yifan had to ask, to which Jongdae immediately deflated. (Seeing Junmyeon’s displeasure in that song had Yifan finding himself wanting to put a stop to Jongdae singing that song, if even it being just one line.)</p><p>“Hey, I’m not the one that’s the music teacher here, I don’t have to know all the lines.”</p><p>Junmyeon hummed, looking through the music sheets again, “Right, you’re not, so leave us be so we can figure this out and stop being a nuisance, Mr. Kim.”</p><p>Jongdae scoffed, “Just have the kids sing All I Want For Christmas Is You so you can finally proclaim your undying love for one another.” He left the room with that, seeing the way that Junmyeon’s eyes widened and Yifan’s cheeks tinted.</p><p>“Wha…?” Junmyeon stared after the man as he left before turning his gaze to the older man that was seated beside him at the desk. He noticed the way that Yifan’s cheeks were tinted and the man wouldn’t look him in the eye now. “What was he talking about?”</p><p>Yifan cleared his throat (but his voice was still shaky), “No idea,” he glanced at Junmyeon before sliding over a music sheet, “This… uh, how about this one?” His gaze quickly fell to the stack in his hand again, absentmindedly skimming over it.</p><p>“Yifan?” Junmyeon never called him by his first name, it was always a professional addressing by his surname. Mr. Wu. (Hearing his name from Junmyeon’s lips was enough to have him fumbling almost like the one kindergarten kid that was fumbling over his words the last Christmas play.)</p><p>“Yes, Mr. Kim?” His voice was still shaky but he managed to spare a little glance at the man.</p><p>Junmyeon stared at him, taking note of the behavior of Yifan’s, he had noticed little hints here and there but didn’t think anything of it. He figured that Yifan didn’t realize what music sheet he had handed the man, but it fit nicely along with what Jongdae had said. (Yifan heard the inhale from Junmyeon before his voice started out softly with a few lyrics, “<em>Take back the holly and mistletoe, silver bells on strings…</em>”</p><p>Yifan turned to Junmyeon again, eyes wide before realizing the man was singing from the music sheet that he’d handed the man. (He gulped <em>hard</em>.)</p><p>Junmyeon continued, “<em>If I wrote a letter to Santa Claus, I would ask for just one thing… I don’t need sleigh rides in the snow, don’t want a Christmas that’s blue.</em>” He allowed the grin to spread across his cheeks at the sight of Yifan’s cheeks tinting red. “<em>Take back the tinsel, stockings, and bows, cause all I want for Christmas is you…</em> I think you and Jongdae were right, I think this song will be my pick.”</p><p>“Ah,” Yifan hummed, “So All I Want For Christmas Is You, any other songs?” (He deflated at that, was Junmyeon only singing it to make his decision?)</p><p>Junmyeon glanced down at the music sheets, deciding to test the waters, “Hmm… do you want to discuss it more over dinner tonight?”</p><p>Yifan’s eyes widened at that, his head coming up to look at Junmyeon, “Wha…” the look in Junmyeon’s eyes, he found himself gulping again, “S-Sure. Dinner tonight… I’d love that.” Just as Junmyeon was about to smile at the acceptance, the voices outside the room had both their heads turning.</p><p>“Yo, Park, you owe me, Mr. Kim popped the question, not Mr. Wu, now pay up,” Jongdae’s voice shouted to which a deeper voice groaned loudly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Day Fifteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "It’s been a hard year, but now it’s Christmas, and I want to spend it with you.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The whole year had been rough, the small mini interaction that the two had while on vacation was the only thing they had to show of their relationship. Despite how secretive it was. But the holidays were approaching them towards the end of the year and they were trying everything to make sure their plans of spending the one day of Christmas day together without fail.</p><p>Although their companies and their managers were kept piling more and more schedules, events, and signings on them to where it almost seemed hopeless but Junmyeon and Yifan were determined to keep Christmas day open.</p><p>They needed to. They had to.</p><p>Junmyeon had even reserved the hotel room for them in the quietest part of Seoul, despite how rare that was, and Yifan had already booked the first flight out to Seoul Airport and he was going to try his damnedest to make that flight. Even if he had to just disappear from his managers and everyone else for the whole twenty four hours.</p><p>As the day was fast approaching, Junmyeon was starting to lose hope that they would be able to keep their plan, but the late night calls and the small texts from Yifan kept a small spark of hope lit. Despite how small it was starting to grow. The group had just finished up the last performance for the repackage of Tempo and he was going to free for a few hours before being thrown into an interview coming up… falling on Christmas eve.</p><p>And from the schedule that he’d just checked on Yifan, the man had an interview, himself, in LA, falling on Christmas eve as well.</p><p>He was tired, and all he wanted to do was rest, preferably like they’d planned, in each other’s arms in one of the coziest hotel beds that he could get reserved. But that seemed like just a fantasy now.</p><p>“Listen, Junmyeon, I’m going to be there, Christmas morning, we will be together,” Yifan’s voice came across the phone that night as Junmyeon lied in bed, trying to sleep but restlessness was preventing that. So he called up Yifan. He was tired, but he was so tired that he couldn’t sleep.</p><p>Junmyeon tried to keep his lip from wobbling at the sound of desperation and determination in Yifan’s voice. It still amazed him that someone would try to go to such lengths for him despite the messy past they shared.</p><p>“Hey, don’t cry. Please, don’t cry, Junmyeon,” it was almost as if the man could see the wetness in Junmyeon’s eyes, almost as if the man was there in the room with him. Yifan knew him like the back of his hand. “I’ll be there, so don’t cry, and try to get some sleep, okay? Christmas day is two days away. We’ll make it.”</p><p>Junmyeon took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice from shaking, “O-Okay…”</p><p>He heard Yifan sigh on the other end, “I know it’s been a hard year, Junmyeon, but it’s almost Christmas, and I’m going to spend it with you. I’ll be on that flight the first thing, and in no time, I’ll be there.”</p><p>“It takes thirteen hours though…” Junmyeon couldn’t help but intervene, keeping it real. It was true though, a non-stop flight from LA to Seoul was thirteen hours or more.</p><p>“It does but we’re going to spend Christmas together, I promise you.” Even if it wasn’t the whole twenty-four hours that they spent together, they would still be able to spend a few hours together to celebrate the holiday.</p><p>Junmyeon swallowed down his doubt, hearing the promise in Yifan’s voice, “I’ll wait for you.”</p><p>Yifan’s soft sigh came across the line, a smile in his voice, “I’ll be there. I love you, Junmyeon.”</p><p>Junmyeon smiled to himself, turning over on his side in his bed, murmuring, “I love you too.”</p><p>“Now get some rest, and just know that I <em>will</em> be there, I promise you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Day Sixteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "You're gonna make me burn the cookies."</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yifan had no intentions on being crushed on the couch underneath the weight of Junmyeon settling on top of him. Nor had he intended on getting lost in those lips, the touching, nor the grinding down on his waist. He didn’t even have intentions on pushing that sweater up and off the man but somehow it was discarded not long ago, a forgotten pile on the floor beside the couch.</p><p>What lead to this happening?</p><p>It had started with Yifan seating himself down to watch a few minutes of television while waiting for his timer to go off to signal the cookies would be finished banking. But as soon as Junmyeon came home from hanging with Chanyeol and Baekhyun, he was drunk off his ass. Yifan knew he would be, Junmyeon was like that most the time that the two invited him out. And supposedly Junmyeon was going to be picking something up for Yifan for Christmas… although the man had came home empty-handed.</p><p>Yifan figured to prevent him from seeing whatever Junmyeon got him for Christmas, the least drunkest one took it back with them to their home until a sober moment later.</p><p>Just as Junmyeon’s hands started fumbling with Yifan’s belt, the timer started going off on the coffee table next to the couch. Yifan had to pull away, earning a whine from Junmyeon at the loss of lips and tongue. “I have to get up now, Junmyeon, you’re going to make me burn the cookies.”</p><p>Junmyeon pouted, cheeks red, eyes glassy, “I don’t care about cookies, I care about you… and your dick. I want you in me now.”</p><p>Yifan groaned loudly, moving to push the male off of him, despite how much Junmyeon was clinging to hold onto him, whining louder. “You can have me… after I turn off the oven, okay? If I knew you were going to jump me as soon as you came home, I wouldn’t have started baking in the first place, but please? I don’t want burnt cookies.”</p><p>It was a struggle to get up from the couch, Junmyeon didn’t want to let go of him, so half-dragging the man with him to the kitchen, Yifan was successful in getting to the oven in time to shut off the heat and try to fish out the pan of cookies with his oven mitt. All the while, Junmyeon was still clinging to him, nuzzling his nose and face into the crook of Yifan’s neck, pressing kisses every so often and sucking at the patch of skin.</p><p>“Those smell good,” Junmyeon mumbled, resuming his kissing of his boyfriend’s neck.</p><p>“They wouldn’t have if you made me burn them,” Yifan stated, placing them on the counter and draping a kitchen cloth over them, “Now they have to cool.” Once his hands were free, he glanced down at Junmyeon, pressing his lips to the man’s forehead, “Let’s take this to the bedroom, yeah?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Day Seventeen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Reindeer (antlers, red nose, etc)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kris tied the string at the back of his head, adjusting the white beard and mustache on his face. It was already starting to itch and he was trying his best to not scratch. He slipped on the round glasses, and pushed them a little ways down the bridge of his nose, to try and fit the image of old Saint Nick. He slipped on the red and white coat, he opted out of the body suit that would’ve gave him the jolly belly that Santa had.</p><p>The coat was warm enough, along with his clothes under it, the body suit might’ve been too hot to wear. Especially if he’s going to be inside the mall, heaters going full blast overhead as shoppers bustled here and there. The cherry on the top was the red hat that he slipped on, fake white hair covering up his own.</p><p>When he looked in the mirror, he had to refrain from burying his face into his hand. This was for a good cause, he knew, but it didn’t stop the fact that he looked ridiculous. If it wasn’t for his boyfriend talking him into the small part-time job, he wouldn’t have given the offer a second thought.</p><p><em>“I just want you for my own, more than you could ever know,”</em> the soft voice came from outside of the dressing room, his boyfriend’s voice was clear as he sang the little song that Kris had heard on their way to the mall. “Make my wish come true, all I want for <em>Kris</em>mas is <em>wu.</em>” Kris rolled his eyes when he heard the same emphasize on his name.</p><p>Junmyeon had done the same when he was singing along to the song on the way here, throwing a cheeky grin over at Kris while he did so. He thought that he would’ve given it a rest by now, but apparently not.</p><p>Just as he stepped outside of the dressing room, he was met with a <em>‘You, baby’</em> but that was the least of Kris’s concern as he took in the sight of his short boyfriend. He had to fight back the laugh threatening to leave his lips, even though he could see a laugh building up from Junmyeon too.</p><p>There, in the dorkiest costume he’d ever thought he’d witness, was his cute boyfriend. The costume looked like it was a large brown pajama onesie, a white patch across the belly and chest area of the costume. On top of Junmyeon’s head was a bright red pair of fake antlers, matching the bright red ball resting on Junmyeon’s nose.</p><p>“You look-”</p><p>“You look-”</p><p>Kris laughed when they both started to comment on the other’s attire. He already had a feeling of what his boyfriend was going to say, and he was sure that Junmyeon knew too.</p><p>“Ridiculous?” Kris provided.</p><p>Junmyeon bit his bottom lip to keep the smile from creeping across his face, but was failing at the corners that were already tugging upwards. “Yeah, at least I’ll have a pretty good idea of what you look like when you’re old.”</p><p>That statement had Kris’s cheeks flaring up, although it wasn’t that noticeable since the white beard was covering more than half his face. He rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest, “You’re lucky that I love you enough to give in to this.”</p><p>Junmyeon grinned up at him, embracing Kris in a hug, trapping his arms to his chest, “I am.” He winked up at Kris, “Just don’t scare the kids away.”</p><p>Kris shrugged off the hug, adjusting his coat, “Should I be telling you the same? They might be scared that you’ll rub ‘<em>dork’ </em>off on them.”</p><p>“Shut up, Santa,” Junmyeon scoffed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Day Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Fake Dating Because The Family Keeps Asking About A Significant Other</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>“Honestly, Junmyeon, aren’t you jealous seeing your brother with his wife?”</em> His grandmother questioned.</p><p><em>“You need someone to take care of you, you must be lonely,”</em> his aunt commented.</p><p><em>“When are you going to tie the knot?”</em> His uncle asked after the fifth glass of wine, before making a snide remark about his wife.</p><p><em>“Don’t you want someone to spend the holidays with?”</em> His mother made the comment over the phone as he was asking about details for the Christmas party at her house.</p><p><em>“I don’t understand, son, I couldn’t imagine being your age without your mother by my side, I’d go crazy from loneliness,”</em> his father made the comment the previous Christmas, but it still rang through his mind the rest of the year.</p><p>He was only thirty-five, he wasn’t an old man, he had plenty of time to find someone to spend the rest of his life with. It wasn’t a pressing issue for Kim Junmyeon right now, no matter how much his parents and family hounded him about finding someone. He did admit that he felt lonely every now and then, and he did feel a tad bit envious when he saw his couple friends joining him on an outing.</p><p>But he was a business man and he had a company to focus on. He wasn’t exactly married to his job, but it did take up a lot of his time, which he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>Right now he was on his way back to Seoul for the next three weeks of Christmas break. He had put in his vacation time and he was taking some time for himself.</p><p>He was a few thousand feet in the sky when he received a call from his mother.</p><p>“Different plans this year, Myeonie, we’re having the party on the twenty-third instead of Christmas day,” his mother stated.</p><p>“Oh? Why not Christmas day?”</p><p>“Well, sweetie, this might come as a surprise to you, but your brother and his wife are planning on spending the day together with their newborn on Christmas, and then the rest of the family that has a partner is also going to spend time with one another. Your father and I included. I’m sure you’d understand if you had someone to spend the day with, right?”</p><p>Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose to keep from snarling at the implication, glaring at the back of the seat in front of him, his voice was tight when he replied, “Okay, the twenty-third then, I’ll be there. Want me to bring anything?”</p><p>His mother hummed, “Something for dessert will be fine.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll see you then. Love you, Umma.”</p><p>“Love you too, baby,” his mother hung up, Junmyeon listened to the dial tone for a moment before he pressed the END button on the screen. He sighed to himself and leaned against the window of the plane to look out at the sky around them.</p><p>“You okay?” The voice from beside him came. He’d forgotten about the blonde person that had sat down beside him, it was only a glance that he spared the person when they took the seat. He didn’t even know what they looked like. But when he turned back to the direction of the person, he gulped when he saw what had to be a GQ model. The man was absolutely handsome, in a cold kind of way, but still handsome. The man motioned to Junmyeon’s phone, “I couldn’t help but overhear your conversation… that was your mother?”</p><p>Junmyeon looked down at his phone, sighing, now this man knows what a loser in love he was. Or at least what his mother thought about him being single. “Yeah… it was. She was just grilling me with the usual about not bringing anyone to our Christmas party. My whole family does that every year.”</p><p>The man laughed softly, “I feel you there, my mother is always nagging me about settling down too. I don’t date because I’m always away from home… I don’t find it fair to put someone through me not being in the relationship physically fifty-percent of the time.”</p><p>“Same with me too, I spend most of my time outside of the Seoul in the US working on company deals. It’s hard to even date if I’m always gone.”</p><p>The man’s eyes widened, interested, “Oh? You work in the US? I’m usually in Canada actually, but I go wherever the agency wants me. I’m headed to Seoul for the next few weeks for a project actually.”</p><p>Junmyeon felt like it would be a bit intruding if he asked what the projects were about, so instead he nodded slowly to show his acknowledgment, “I’ll be there for the next three weeks, I always take my vacation time at the end of the year and go back home.”</p><p>“I try to do that, but I usually take time off around the Chinese New Year and spend it with my mom. It’s a special time of the year for us two.”</p><p>They quietly conversed for a few more minutes, learning one another’s names, small details about their jobs, etc, before Junmyeon received a text from his brother asking if he were bringing someone to the Christmas party this time. A question that his brother always asked before the event each year. He didn’t know why, maybe his brother wanted to know who to buy presents for.</p><p>His thumb hovered over the SEND key after he typed ‘no’, he bit his lip, knowing the phone call that would follow shortly after that text.</p><p>“When is your family’s Christmas party?” The blonde haired man, called Kris, asked, stopping Junmyeon from pressing the button yet.</p><p>He looked over at him to see the man looking down at the text on Junmyeon’s phone, “Uh… the twenty-third… it’s usually Christmas day but my mother changed it due to my family’s wishes.”</p><p>Kris looked up at him, “And you’re going to be in Seoul the whole time?” Junmyeon nodded; the whole time in his one-bedroom apartment probably. “I know since we just met and it sounds like a silly Hallmark movie… but I am free on the twenty-third… if you need someone to pose as your significant other.”</p><p>Well that had Junmyeon’s eyes widening, his mouth gaping in surprise, “Uh…”</p><p>“If you don’t want to, that’s fine too—”</p><p>“No, wait—” did Junmyeon want to turn down this man’s sudden offer and face his family’s snide remarks about his solo-ness? No. He didn’t. He had to face those every year from the past ten years since he got out of college, no. He did not want to hear them again that year. “I, uh… you wouldn’t mind?”</p><p>Kris shook his head, sympathy in his eyes, “I don’t want you to think it’s just pity, but I know how it is to deal with family like that… if I can lend a hand, why shouldn’t I?”</p><p>And from what Kris told him, yeah, he assumed that Kris could understand how it was, and even experienced it himself. “Okay.”</p><p>“Just give me an address to a café or something in Seoul that you like, and we can discuss it more when we get there, yeah?”</p><p>Junmyeon nodded, biting back the grin that he felt wanting to spread across his lips, “Yeah.” He glanced down at his phone, backspacing over the ‘no’ and retyping out, ‘yes.’ He quickly silenced his phone, not wanting his brother to start blowing up his phone yet. He turned back to Kris and the two started devising their plans.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>You did well, Kim Jonghyun.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Day Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “If I hear one more Christmas song, I’m going to shoot myself.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just one mission before the holidays that he and his partner had taken on. After this? It would be a nice relaxing time at home, or a hotel room, either way, he didn’t care. All he cared about was soaking in his large bathtub with hot water and maybe some bubbles, or maybe chill in a hotel jacuzzi, either way, as long as he was fucking into his partner before the soaking was done, he was fine.</p><p>But what was pissing him off even more now that he and his partner were on the scope out, was the Christmas carols that filled the car and his partner singing rather loudly to them. He was worried about blowing their cover at first but then he realized any stupid gangster wouldn’t give two thoughts about a couple of guys in a car singing along to Christmas carols.</p><p>While he did like hearing his partner’s voice, more so when it was screaming his name, or even nagging him like a spouse, if he had to sit through one more song about Christmas, he was going to lose it.</p><p>The carol currently playing, I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus, finally came to an end, and then the next song started up, to which his partner never missed a beat. “Have yourself a Merry little Christmas, let your heart be light…” okay, Bing Cosby’s voice wasn’t too bad mixed in with the soft voice of Junmyeon’s. But still. This was, what, the fiftieth song he’d heard tonight alone.</p><p>Kris couldn’t help it, he had to end it now. He cut the radio off and killed the ignition. Before Junmyeon could protest, Kris was already scowling, “If I hear one more Christmas song, I’m going to shoot myself. Leave it off,” he glared at the hand on the keys in the switch.</p><p>Junmyeon glared back, “But it’s Christmas! Well, will be in a few days but why are you being such a grinch?”</p><p>Kris rolled his eyes, “Oh, I don’t know, I find it hard to get into the Christmas spirit when we’re about to enter a building as soon as our guy shows up and blow a few brains out before heading home.”</p><p>Junmyeon scoffed, “Maybe if you had been singing along with me then, you wouldn’t think that way. Put a little jingle in your life for once, you’re always such a hardass.”</p><p>“If I wasn’t then I wouldn’t be in this line of work,” he noticed the little itching of Junmyeon’s fingers going for the ignition again, “I said leave it<em> off</em>, Junmyeon.”</p><p>Junmyeon sighed, admitting defeat as he raised both his hands up, away from the steering wheel and key ignition. “I want music though, it’s boring just sitting here listening to each other breathe while we wait til god knows when for the fucker to show up.”</p><p>Kris spared a glance over at the man to see him pouting now, and there was one thing he hated seeing more than their boss’s face. It was Junmyeon’s bottom lip poked out so far that Kris just wanted to snatch hold of it with his teeth and kiss it back into place. Replacing the pout with a smile again, or a scowl. Either or, it was basically the only two looks he gave Kris.</p><p>He sighed, “Fine, you can listen to the fucking music…” he saw the way that Junmyeon’s hands quickly went to start up the car again, he smirked, “if you come back to my place tonight after the mission.”</p><p>Junmyeon paused, glancing over at Kris, “You act as if I wasn’t already planning to crash at your place tonight anyway.” He quickly cranked the car and the sounds of another Christmas song filled the car. “I can sing Santa Baby to you while riding your dick tonight if that makes you happy.”</p><p>“You do that and I’ll never get off tonight. Literally as soon as you pipe out the first note, my dick will deflate just like that,” he snapped his fingers, emphasizing it. But from the sneaky glint in Junmyeon’s eyes, that was probably going to be exactly what he does once they go back to Kris’s place. “If you start just one note, Junmyeon, I’ll just have to keep fucking you hard enough so you can’t even remember the words to the song.”</p><p>Junmyeon side-eyes him, pausing from singing to the song, “You weren’t that impressive last time. I could still remember the fucking fight that caused that to happen, you prick. So I guess the dicking wasn’t that good.”</p><p>Not taking the bait, Kris simply smiled, “We’ll see if you’ll still be saying that after tonight’s over with.”</p><p>Junmyeon was about to retort when a black SUV pulled up outside of the nightclub, he and Kris knew who that was. “It looks like it’s showtime, we’ll catch up on this tonight, <em>Santa Baby</em>.”</p><p>The two cocked their pistols and started out of the car. It was time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Day Twenty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Hot Cocoa Kisses</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Appa, make some hot cocoa now, please?” Sehun asked for the tenth time that day as soon as the first snow had started falling outside. The little tike had dragged his Appa’s boyfriend, Mr. Wu, into the living area and asked the man nicely to fix the Christmas tree and all the decorations that were unlit at the time. So Yifan, being the nice boyfriend that was already head over heels for his boyfriend’s son, happily obliged. Junmyeon was still in bed when that happened though.</p><p>And now? Junmyeon was awake and he and Yifan were in the middle of cleaning up breakfast.</p><p>“Why do you want hot cocoa so bad, Sehun?” Yifan asked, putting the dirty dishes into the sink before turning to the five year old to listen to his reasons.</p><p>“Because Appa always makes me hot cocoa when it snows,” Sehun grinned widely, but there was a bit of sneakiness to it. Something that Yifan threw a glance over at Junmyeon in question.</p><p>Junmyeon laughed softly, “We’ll make you some hot cocoa, Sehun, go and find a Christmas movie to watch while you drink it, okay?”</p><p>Sehun looked warily at Yifan, “Are you sure Mr. Wu knows how to make it like you do, Appa? He won’t make it taste bad, will he?”</p><p>Yifan’s cheeks flared up while Junmyeon shook his head with a growing smile, “He won’t make it taste bad, I promise.”</p><p>“Okay…” Sehun still didn’t seem convinced but took off running towards the living area.</p><p>Yifan joined Junmyeon by the sink to start washing some of the dishes, “I’m not that bad at cooking to where I can’t even make hot coca… right?”</p><p>Junmyeon winked at him, “With a little practice, you can be good at cooking, Yifan, but with hot cocoa? It’s simple,” he set down the dish he was washing to dry his hands before walking over to the cupboard and pulling out a box of instant hot cocoa. “All you need is this packet and hot water.”</p><p>Yifan stared at the box before chuckling to himself, “I think I can handle that. Why did Sehun think I couldn’t?”</p><p>Junmyeon returned to the sink to continue washing the dishes, “Because I tell him that I add the right amount of love to it and he enjoys it every time I make it.”</p><p>The taller man smiles softly before reaching over to place a kiss on the top of Junmyeon’s head, the two continued washing dishes until the last one was dried and put away.</p><p>“He was pretty insistent about the hot cocoa though,” Yifan commented, pouring the hot water into the two mugs, watching Junmyeon fix up Sehun’s Batman cup with the chocolatey liquid.</p><p>Junmyeon laughed, “You’ll see why as soon as he takes his first sip. It’s something that I did when he was… three, I think? He’s been doing it ever since when we have hot cocoa.” Yifan nodded slowly, wondering what it was that Sehun did, he supposed he’d just have to let himself be surprised. Junmyeon looked up at Yifan, “Also, Yifan… I’m really glad you wanted to spend the holidays with us. I realize we haven’t been dating that long but—”</p><p>Yifan leaned down and pressed his lips to Junmyeon’s, silencing the man, “I wouldn’t to miss this for the world… I really hope we spend more together in the future too. You, me, and Sehun.”</p><p>Junmyeon blushed, “I hope so too.”</p><p>As soon as they walked into the living area to the sounds of Rudolph The Red Nose Reighdeer playing, Sehun’s eyes lit up and he bound over to his father for the Batman cup.</p><p>“Now be careful, it’s still warm so you’re going to have to blow on it before sipping, okay?” Junmyeon reminded him as the little tike nodded, happily grasping the cup and moving back to his spot on the couch. In the dead center so Yifan and Junmyeon could take their seats on either side of him.</p><p>He blew over the rim of his cup, before finally taking a sip, “Appa, you made this, didn’t you?”</p><p>Junmyeon glanced over at Yifan with a small smile, shaking his head, “Nope, it was all Mr. Wu this time, did he add the right amount of love to it?”</p><p>Yifan’s eyes widened slightly, Junmyeon made the hot cocoa for Sehun but he’d play along with the little white lie. “Did I, Sehun? I tried my best…”</p><p>Sehun looked back and forth between them, before turning to Yifan, “You did, Mr. Wu, it tastes just like Appa’s hot cocoa that he makes for me.” He took another sip before reaching over to press his little lips to Junmyeon’s cheek and then repeating the actions to Yifan, “Hot cocoa kisses! Now you two have to give me one and then give each other one!”</p><p>And well, Yifan couldn’t argue with that, he glanced at the hot cocoa and then seeing the way that Sehun seemed all too happy about his actions. This must’ve been what Junmyeon was talking about. The reason why he kept asking for hot cocoa.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Day Twenty-One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Tis the Season</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the first day of December and Yifan simply watched as his boyfriend dug through the boxes that he helped pull from the attic and start throwing up decorations here and there, the fake tree that Junmyeon kept in storage for every Christmas was placed in the corner beside the fireplace, the lights were placed along almost every limb of the tree, shining garland here and there, tinsel, bows, shiny and silvery ornaments were hung all over the tree, and then to top it all off, a makeshift bunny angel was adorned to the top of the tree. The only acceptable tree topper to Junmyeon. And Yifan being the wonderful boyfriend he was, didn’t have any objections to the decoration either.</p><p>The living area was soon turned into what resembled a page out of a Sears catalog, all decorated for ol’ Saint Nick, despite both of them being grown and over the little tall tale of Christmas. But Yifan had to admit that his boyfriend had an eye for turning their home into something like a winter wonderland.</p><p>Even snowflake stickers decorating the windows and plastic ones hanging from the garland that went around the room.</p><p>Yifan sat down on the couch in the living area just as Junmyeon placed the last decoration in its rightful place. He watched as his boyfriend stood back with his hands on his hips, looking around at the living area, feeling rather proud of himself as he took everything in. Yifan saw the way that he nodded to himself in approval. Before the black haired man turned to him, a shy blush tinting his cheeks seeing the way that Yifan had been looking at him.</p><p>“What do you think?” Junmyeon asked, shyly making his way over to Yifan on the couch and sitting down beside him.</p><p>Yifan wrapped his arm around his shoulders, looking around at the living area before his gaze landed on the Christmas tree, “It’s beautiful. I would’ve offered to help but I think you enjoyed yourself way too much on your own.”</p><p>Junmyeon laughed nervously, shrugging sheepishly, “Tis the season? I’m sorry, I would’ve asked you to help…”</p><p>“No worries, I enjoyed watching you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Day Twenty-Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “You’re just cute enough to be the tree topper.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was just the school Christmas play, nothing more, and Yifan had ended up in the unfortunate position of being Joseph (because he was tall) and Seohyun ended up being Mary. And while Yifan did think she made a beautiful Mary, mother to Jesus, the fake little plastic baby doll that laid in the odd shaped manager. He had to admit that his gaze kept going back to the beautiful angel that stood just overhead behind Mary.</p><p>Kim Junmyeon.</p><p>The boy was in a grade below Yifan’s and ever since he saw him in the hallway the first day of school after Yifan transferred from his old school, he couldn’t help but stare at the boy’s cute face.</p><p>But there he was, dressed in a silly white gown that had splashes of glitter here and there, the pathetically made feather wings over his shoulders should’ve made the boy look ridiculous and he supposed to someone else, he did, but he was stunning to Yifan. The lit-up makeshift halo attached to the top of his head just added to the glow.</p><p>Enough to where he had ended up drawing Chanyeol’s (the tallest wise man), and Jongin’s (the hottest wise man) attention. The two kept making wise cracks the whole time during rehearsal and then before the big day came. It was annoying, but Yifan couldn’t say anything. The two knew that he had a crush on the younger boy for the longest time.</p><p>“Just ask him out,” Seohyun whispered during their little scene together before smiling back at the crowd of parents, teachers, and staff.</p><p>Yifan’s eyes widened, throwing a small glance over to the angel behind the girl to see that it looked like Junmyeon heard her. His gaze curious between the two before turning his attention back to the plastic baby in Seohyun’s arms.</p><p>Yifan wondered if the boy even knew about his crush on him. He didn’t act any different towards Yifan than the others.</p><p>It was backstage when they were coming offstage that Yifan found himself staring at Junmyeon again. Honestly, the angel costume fit him. He was as beautiful as one. He looked as pretty as the angel on top of the tree at home that his mother had a fit for at the store one year for Christmas.</p><p>Junmyeon finally noticed his staring just as he was about to take off his wings. “Yifan?”</p><p>“You’re just cute enough to be the tree topper…” Yifan found himself murmuring absentmindedly. At Junmyeon’s confused gaze, he shook his head, “I mean… uh… you did good in your part as an angel…”</p><p>Junmyeon’s cheeks tinted slightly, “Thanks… Chanyeol told me that you liked my costume.” He looked down at himself in the gown, “I’ve been a prettier angel before in other Christmas plays. Have you always played Joseph?”</p><p>Yifan scowled, “First time… I’m usually a wise man. Chanyeol didn’t say anything else, did he?”</p><p>Junmyeon’s smile deepened and his cheeks flushed a brighter red, “He might’ve said that you liked me too.”</p><p>Yifan’s eyes widened and before he could sputter out a reply, Junmyeon was already grinning, “I like you too, Yifan. I was wondering when you were going to ask me out.”</p><p>“Oh…” Yifan was speechless for a moment, he rubbed the back of his head nervously, “Will you go out with me then… Junmyeon?”</p><p>The boy in the angel costume was already nodding his head, “About time… yes, Yifan.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Day Twenty-Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Fireplace</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Baba, why can’t I bust the wood like that?” Kyungsoo asked, watching the axe come down on the block of wood and split it into two halves. Him and his little brother, Sehun, were busy picking up the pieces after their father busted them and putting them into a box to take inside after they finished.</p><p>Yifan wiped at the sweat on his forehead, he chuckled breathlessly, “You’ll be able to when you get older, Kyungsoo, right now, you’re still small.” Kyungsoo scowled at that reply, but Yifan quickly added on, “If you eat your veggies like I tell you and your brother to, then you’ll grow up to be big and strong enough to bust up wood like this.”</p><p>“Appa said we don’t have to bust up wood like this though, he said that we can turn on the heaters in the house instead of using the fireplace,” Sehun stated, putting the last piece into the box.</p><p>“You don’t have to… I only like using the fireplace when it snows, and it’s going to be snowing this time tomorrow. We might even see a white Christmas this year.”</p><p>“But why? Cutting up wood is a lot of work just to stay warm when you can just turn on the heaters,” Kyungsoo’s lips pursued in confusion, much like his Appa does from time to time.</p><p>Yifan shrugged, sitting down on the small log that he was just busting up wood on, “I don’t know, it just seems more Christmasy, doesn’t it? Don’t you like watching the fire slowly eat away at the logs in the fireplace?”</p><p>“It stinks though,” Sehun commented, “it’s pretty but the smoke stinks.”</p><p>Kyungsoo shrugged, “I like it, but it seems like so much work.” He looked back over the axe, “Can’t I try to bust the wood at least once before we go back in, Baba? Please?”</p><p>“Appa said you’re going to get hurt if you do, hyung,” Sehun reminded the older boy of what their Appa said before they even started out the door that morning.</p><p>Yifan chuckled softly, “I wouldn’t let anything hurt my boys, don’t worry, Sehun, if you don’t tell, I won’t.” He stood back up, and held out the long handled axe to Kyungsoo, guiding his hands to the right places to hold the tool. His large hands enclosing around the smaller ones as he helped to show the child how to complete the task. “Sehun, put another piece up on the log.”</p><p>Sehun followed suit and stood back to watch his Baba and hyung. Kyungsoo tried to lift up the axe, until Yifan’s hands covering his own helped lift up the axe, and then the two of them brought it down on the piece of wood. Instead of busting it like his Baba had earlier, it stuck a few centimeters into the top of the wood.</p><p>Kyungsoo whined, letting go of the axe, “Why can’t I bust it like you did, Baba?”</p><p>Yifan laughed, “I told you, Kyungsoo, when you get older and stronger, then you’ll be able to bust it completely. But this is still a good start.” He moved over to point at how deep the axe was in the wood, “This still isn’t bad for a beginner. Now you’ll have to start eating your veggies if you want to drive the axe further into the wood.”</p><p>Kyungsoo pouted and crossed his arms, “Is that how you got stronger, Baba? Eating your veggies?”</p><p>Yifan pulled the axe out of the wood and threw the piece over to the other pile of wood, “I did. Let’s go ahead and get ready to back in. This is enough wood here.” He picked up the box of split wood to take in.</p><p>“You even ate broccoli too?” Sehun questioned, face turned up in disgust at the mention of the vegetable.</p><p>“I did. And even spinach.”</p><p>Kyungsoo and Sehun both blanched at the mention of that vegetable. They didn’t know which one was worse. Broccoli or spinach. Both were nasty. They followed their father up the back porch and into the house.</p><p>“But both of those are nasty…” Kyungsoo stated then paused, “I’ll just use the heaters like Appa does.”</p><p>“Me too,” Sehun chimed in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Day Twenty-Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: “It’s Christmas Eve, that means I get to open one gift.”</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The very moment the sun was up that morning, the two were quickly awoken by three pairs of feet running down the hallway, their bedroom door opening, and then three tiny little bodies started climbing up on the bed to shake both of their parents awake. All three yelling that it was Christmas eve. And Junmyeon couldn’t help but cringing at the distant memory of his husband saying that the three could open one gift on Christmas eve. But just one.</p><p>Only one.</p><p>If Junmyeon knew this was going to happen, he would’ve shot down that notion in a heartbeat, but now the two were being dragged out of bed, out of their bedroom, and downstairs by the little hands that had a firm grip on their hands and wrists. All the while telling the two to wake up.</p><p>“This is your fault, you know,” Junmyeon yawned, looking back at Yifan to see the taller man rubbing the sleep from his eyes.</p><p>“I’ll take the blame, I just figured they’d sleep in a bit later… school isn’t in right now… so I figured—” he trailed off in a yawn much like Junmyeon’s. Yawns were contagious after all.</p><p>“Appa, Baba, you gotta wake up and see what we got!” Tao whined, stomping his foot and crossing his arms as the other two were looking around the Christmas tree to decide what gift they wanted to open.</p><p>Yifan ruffled the little one’s hair, “We’re awake, TaoTao, go ahead and pick what present you want to open. Appa and Baba will be right here on the couch, watching.”</p><p>The little boy liked that answer and moved to join Sehun and Kyungsoo. While Yifan pulled Junmyeon down on the couch, and threw the throw from the back of the couch over his husband and letting the man curl up against him as they watched the three kids through half-sleep eyes. By the time the three picked out their presents, Tao and Kyungsoo took two to their parents that had their names on them.</p><p>Yifan smiled, pressing a kiss to the tip of Junmyeon’s nose, “Well, it <em>is</em> Christmas eve, that means we get to open one gift too.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Day Twenty-Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: "Wake up, it's Christmas!"</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bed felt too warm and comfy compared to the rest of the room. It was drafty, and his little nose was a bit cool before he pulled the blanket up further on his face, covering his eyes as well because the sunlight was a bit bright coming through the curtains. He loved the fact that he had just washed the bedsheets yesterday because he could still smell the lavender smell of the dryer sheets. And as he snuggled back into his pillow, he was about to fall back to sleep when he realized that there was a large blanket of warmth missing from his backside.</p><p>There was also the missing dip in the bed, and when he tugged on the blankets to curl up further into them, there wasn’t a fight or struggle.</p><p>He wondered where his boyfriend was. He pulled down the blanket to blink blurrily at the alarm clock on the bedside table to see that it was almost nine a.m.. Well, it was about time to get up, he supposed. It was the start of their Christmas break and he really would’ve rather spent the first morning in bed, catching up on as much sleep as they could.</p><p>He groaned softly, pulling the blanket back up on his head, wanting to go back to sleep. He didn’t know what Kris was doing, but he wanted to get as much sleep as he could right now. The bed felt too good to get out of.</p><p>He must’ve snoozed off a few minutes because the next thing he knew that he was awaking up to was the bed dipping and a soothing voice whispering in his ear.</p><p>“Junmyeon, wake up, it’s Christmas,” Kris’s lips pressed aa kiss to the side of his temple, “Come on, Junmyeon, I got you a present… don’t you want to see what it is?”</p><p>Junmyeon whined, but turned over, coming face to face with Kris, caught up in the blankets. “I don’t want to get up yet… I’m…” he trailed off in a yawn, “still sleepy…”</p><p>Kris chuckled softly, “But I let you sleep in till noon, and I got you breakfast downstairs… and my gift for you.” Kris sat back in the bed over Junmyeon as he helped pull the blankets off the smaller man.</p><p>Junmyeon raised up in bed, yawning out, “What’d you get me?” He rubbed at the sleep in his eyes, but when he opened his eyes, they widened at the sight of the small gift box in Kris’s hands. It was a small dark blue box with a pale blue ribbon around it. “What is it?”</p><p>Kris smiled softly, handing the box over, “You got to open it, I can’t tell you.”</p><p>Junmyeon looked up at Kris before turning back to the box, he untied the ribbon and took off the top of the box to reveal a silver band gleaming up at him. His eyes widened as he turned his gaze up to Kris, “Wha…” he trailed off, seeing a matching silver band on the taller man’s ring-finger. “Kris…”</p><p>Kris took the box out of Junmyeon’s hand, freeing the silver band to slip the band onto Junmyeon’s ring-finger, “I couldn’t decide on a better time to ask you this… but will you marry me, Junmyeon?”</p><p>Junmyeon’s eyes watered as he looked down at the silver band on his finger, before looking back up at Kris, “I will, Kris. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, Junmyeon,” Kris pulled the man to him and sealed their lips in a kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>MERRY KRISMAS TO EVERYONE THAT CELEBRATES IT AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>